In wireless communication systems, such as Wideband Code Divisional Multiple Access (W-CDMA) systems, various channels are multiplexed together and transmitted on a single frequency channel. In parallel, various other channels, such as a synchronization channel, are transmitted over a common air link. These channels may induce interference in each other under certain transmission conditions. For example, as the synchronization channel is not constrained to be orthogonal to the other physical channels, the synchronization channel may introduce coherent interference to the other channels.